Going Crazy!
by SpIcY PePpErMiNt
Summary: Pinky declares 'I am his #1 fan' but he just doesn't care. He doesn't notice what she does for him. But if another boy gets her attention and affection, will he finally care? Will it be too late? sasuxsakuxsai


Hello! I forgot to write my other fanfic so I posted this first. Don't worry, I'll work on it soon! I'm not really sure about what pairing I'll make... but I'm planning to make it sasuxsakuxsai.

* * *

**Going Crazy**

_'Creame'_

**Disclaimer:**

I also own a dog!

****

Chapter one:

Another day

* * *

The sun shines brightly again in the city of Konoha. All students studying in the prestigious Gakuen Konoha are already waiting inside their respective classrooms... well, except for two.

"Morning ugly bitch! Didn't have breakfast at home, I see"

Nerves popping out of the eating pink haired brunette's head

"The usual grouchy face again, huh? Well, fits you well if you ask me" the raven haired boy grinned boyishly

"No one asked your opinion about my face. Go talk to the flower"

"Flower? Where?"

"At the flower vase"

"I don't see any flower vase here"

"It's in the principal's office, now shoo!"

Girl gobbles her ramen, picks up her bag and leaves. She didn't notice her diary fell from her bag. Grinning boy picked it up and walked beside her.

"For heaven's sake Sai, leave me alone! I don't wanna see your irritating face anymore! Stop following me. Scram!" she walked faster but Sai kept up with ease

"I'm not following you. I'm going to my classroom which happens to be the same as yours, got it?"

"Fine, don't talk to me on the way there…"

Silence…

A minute of silence…

Two minutes of silence…

Three annoying minutes of silence with the devil…

Sai holds Sakura's shoulders and looked earnestly into her face. Sakura couldn't hide a faint blush from showing, her heart pounding wildly

"Sakura… I never noticed until today that your forehead is the widest forehead that I have ever seen. Really, no joking!"

**WARNING…**

**WARNING…**

**WARNING…**

"Maybe your big forehead is the reason why the Uchiha bastard scampered off to America. It rea-"

**PUNCH!!**

**BAM!!**

**THUD!!**

Sai flew off a great distance from Sakura after receiving a deadly punch on the face

"YOU! Don't talk to me in such a familiar way! YOU GOT IT?"

Sai just… smirked

"Heh. Why? Are you angry at me about your forehead or you're just trying to defend that Uchiha chicken?" he rubbed the bruise on his face where Sakura punched him

"What?!"

"Don't deny that he's a coward. He left you. He left his friends because he wants to get more powerful, more popular just to show off at his brother. He's just a selfish little coward"

"You don't have the right to talk about Sasuke that way… You don't know what he's experienced when he was just a little boy. You never know how he felt when he was alone because you're just an annoying spoiled brat! So don't talk like you know everything about him!" Sakura walked away hurriedly and looked at her watch. She only has ten minutes left and she'll be late for her first period

"You say that I don't know anything about loneliness? Well, unfortunately pinky, I know how it feels. I just don't care" he smiled one of his nonchalant smiles

"What?! I swear that if I really get angrier at you I'll bury you to the deepest, hottest core of the earth that you'll burn off your sorry ass!!"

Sakura launched a kick at Sai's stomach but he dodged it with ease. He gripped her legs and they both fell down when Sakura raised her other feet to kick him

"Ow! That hurt! You devil!" she didn't noticed that she was sitting on top of him until he smiled at her smugly

"You're heavy for that height. Do you keep those extra pounds in your forehead or…?"

Sai looked at her breasts and smirked devilishly. Sakura blushed crimson red and covered herself with her bag

"Hey, look away you pervert! Look at your own chest, not mine!!"

Sakura gasped when Sai climbed on top of her. She could almost hear her heart pounding when he moved his face closer to hers

"H-hey! W-what are you d-doing?! S-someone might see us h-h-here!" she tried to push him away but he's just too strong for her

"You know… the truth is, I really like beautiful and sexy girls…" Sai whispered in her ear and she shuddered

"Wh-what are y-you talking about?!" Sakura shut her eyes tightly when Sai's face is only an inch away from hers

"Unfortunately, you're not beautiful and sexy. You might have a not-so-small breast, but you're not as beautiful as the ugliest girl in our school. Well, see you in class!" Sai stood up and waved mockingly at poor Sakura

"Don't you dare talk about my breast! Ohhh, I'm so gonna kill you!!" she gave him a flying kick and… missed a feet away. Sakura fell butt first to the ground

"Clumsy as ever"

"I swear that the next time I get you you'll never see the next sunrise!!"

Sai left a wailing Sakura on the ground

* * *

"Haruno Sakura. You're late for almost an hour. Explain to me why you arrived just now?" A woman with spiky hair and a very angry look interrogated the pinky

"A-anko-sensei. You see… I broke a leg and my back aches all over. Gomen nasai…"

"Hmm… are you sure you are okay? Have you been to the clinic already?"

"Yes, thank you for your concern"

"I'm not concerned"

"What? I beg your pardon?"

"I said I'm not concerned. I just want to make sure that you'll be able to participate in my class. I'm going to make your life a living hell!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" the psychotic teacher laughed evilly

"Erm… okay…"

"Ahem… well please go back to your seat. I still have to finish my lesson to every one of you"

Sakura sat beside her blonde best friend and sighed

"Sakura, are you alright? You look like a mess!"

"I'm okay Ino… luckily I'm still in one piece. I swear that I'll really kill that guy!" Sakura kicked her desk and it flew to the girl sitting in front of her.

"ANKO-SENSEI!! Yumi-san is dead!" a random student shouted

"What?! A student of mine died? Go bury her in the school garden! Don't let anyone know!" the crazy teacher kicked the unconscious girl out of the class. Luckily, the janitor found her and brought her to the clinic

"Sakura! Be more careful with your temper and that monstrous strength of yours! You could instantly kill a person, you know!" Ino sighed and shook her head

"S-Sorry… I'll be more careful next time…"

"So, why are you so pissed off again? Is it Sai again, huh?" her best friend pulled her chair closer to hers

"Yeah… He is making Sasuke look bad again… Sasuke is not bad… well, is he?"

"Of course not! He couldn't be a bad person!! And I thought you are his number one fan…"

"You're right! I can't be bummed down because of one silly comment from that freakazoid!" Sakura grinned widely

"You got it right! Go girl!"

"Right! I AM THE ONE AND ONLY! I AM HIS #1 FAN!!" Sakura stood up and raised her fists up in the air for the whole class to see

All eyes staring at the blushing pink brunette…

"Ahem… How dare you steal my student's attention away from me, eh?"

"Gomen Anko-sensei… It won't happen again. I swear!" Sakura raised her right hand to promise

"Right… that reminds me. Where is my sweet heart Sai?" the hell-of-a-teacher scratched her head trying to think clearly

"When did Sai agreed to be her boyfriend? She's scary…" Ino whispered as Sakura sat down again

The evil teacher eyed everyone in the classroom evilly, evil cogs working evilly in her evil head

"I said give me back Sai! Gimme, gimme!"

Every one in the room sweat dropped while watching their teacher whine like a little girl whose little lollipop is stolen

Anko-sensei's eyes widened when she saw Sai standing at the door and is just preparing to sneak away again

"Sai my love! Is it coincidence? Is it destiny? Our fates have brought us together again!"

Stupid Sai gulped… and thought of an escape plan

"Good bye Sakura! Take care always, okay?" He winked at her and ran as fast as he can, leaving her at the hands of the merciless teacher

"YOU… STOLE… MY SAI!!" her teacher's eyes turning evil red as she advances towards her

"Sorry Sakura… You're on your own here! I'm really sorry!" Ino ran away and so did the rest of the class

"I'll kill YOU!!"

"Umm.. well, no can do. Buh-bye!"

Sakura made a ran for it as her evil Anko-sensei dashed after her malevolently

"_What have I gotten myself into? Oh noes, a dead end!" _Sakura stopped and looked at the rampaging teacher getting nearer and nearer each nanosecond

A hand pulled Sakura inside the door and poor Anko ran into the concrete wall. Although the wall crashed down, she didn't received any serious injuries

* * *

Sakura can't see anything in the dark room, but she is sure that someone cornered her to the wall and is covering her mouth

"Shhh… don't you dare say anything" A familiar voice of a male whispered to her ears, but she can't remember who, so she bite his hand as hard as she can

"Ouch! That hurt! I shouldn't have helped you in the first place!"

"I don't care who you are or what you want but I don't need you to cover my mouth like that! I couldn't breathe, ya know? And who knows what you'll do to me? It's pitch dark and… and…" Sakura stopped blabbering when the lights came back on and she saw her knight in the shining armor.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

Ahex, thanks for reading! Well... I know it's crappy and boring, so I thank you very much for reaching this far! Please review for the poor girl!


End file.
